fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Madelungium
| saurian_name = Mutocidwaim (Mu) /'m(y)ü•tōs•id•wām/ | systematic_name = Unhexbium (Uhb) /'ün•heks•bē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = | series = Kelvinide series | coordinate = 7 | above_element = | left_element = Fraunhoferium | right_element = Keplerium | particles = 622 | atomic_mass = 463.8498 , 770.2407 yg | atomic_radius = 193 , 1.93 | covalent_radius = 199 pm, 1.99 Å | vander_waals = 229 pm, 2.29 Å | nucleons = 460 (162 }}, 298 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.84 | nuclear_radius = 9.23 | half-life = 2.8801 h | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 162-9-25 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p 9s | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 15, 4, 1 | oxistates = −2, −1, 0, +1, +2, +3, +4, +5, +6, +7 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 0.96 | ion_energy = 505.4 , 5.238 | electron_affinity = 32.6 kJ/mol, 0.337 eV | molar_mass = 463.850 / | molar_volume = 10.407 cm /mol | density = 44.569 }} | atom_density = 1.30 g 5.79 cm | atom_separation = 259 pm, 2.59 Å | speed_sound = 4126 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Hot pink | phase = Solid | melting_point = 758.66 , 1365.60 485.51 , 965.93 | boiling_point = 2947.08 K, 5304.75°R 2673.93°C, 4845.08°F | liquid_range = 2188.42 , 3939.15 | liquid_ratio = 3.88 | triple_point = 758.02 K, 1364.44°R 484.87°C, 904.77°F @ 507.67 , 3.8078 | critical_point = 7897.59 K, 14215.66°R 7624.44°C, 13755.99°F @ 67.3460 , 664.655 | heat_fusion = 7.187 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 278.550 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05183 /(g• ), 0.09330 J/(g• ) 24.043 /(mol• ), 43.278 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 3.93 Absolute: 1.32 | atom_abund = 2.23 |below_element = Latinum}} Madelungium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Ma and 162. Madelungium was named in honor of (1881–1972), who stated that atomic are filled in order of n'' + ''l s (known as ). This element is known in the scientific literature as unhexbium (Uhb), - , or simply element 162. Madelungium is the heaviest member of the (below , , osmium, and ) and is the sixth member of the kelvinide series; this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 7d . This element has an alternative name janetium (Ja), honoring (1849–1932), who suggested that each row of the periodic table corresponds to one value of n'' + ''ℓ. Atomic properties Madelungium contains 460 s, hence its . s are s and s that make up the . There are 162 s, hence its atomic number, and 298 s; dividing neutron number and proton number would yield a of 1.84. Madelungium is the fourth consecutive element to have an electron in the 9s orbital. As a result, this element has 9 shells and 26 orbitals. Isotopes Like every other trans- elements, madelungium has no s. The longest-lived is Ma with a (t½) of 2 hours, which is extremely long for elements in this region of the periodic table. It still undergoes though, splitting into two or three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the examples. : Ma → + + 54 n : Ma → + + + 64 n Like most elements, madelungium has several s, which are excited energy states of isotopes. The most stable meta state is Ma with a half-life of 1.05 minutes. The second longest is Ma, whose half-life is just 30 milliseconds; the third longest is Ma, whose half-life is 13 milliseconds. Chemical properties and compounds Madelungium is assumed to resemble other iron family members iron, palladium, platinum, and hassium in chemical properties. But because relativistic effects is a norm for elements just as heavy as this, madelungium may deviate chemical properties from other members. Its electronegativity (1.03) and first ionization energy (5.24 eV) for madelungium are quite a drop-off from other members, which there was increasing trends from up to down. As a result, madelungium is not unreactive like three of the heaviest lighter cogeners. It has a main s of +4, Ma (light red) is most stable in s. As a metal, it dissolves and reacts readily in s, such as and , liberating hydrogen gas while forming madelungium halides. It also reacts with water slowly to form a base of mediocre strength. In the pure form, madelungium is stable in dry air but it gradually oxidizes in the presence of moisture. MaO is yellowish gray powder; MaO is a bluish gray amorphous solid. MaCl is a dark green liquid which freezes at 518°R (14°C); MaCl is a colorless gas which condenses at 327°R (−91°C). MaBr and MaF are brown ionic solid and colorless gas, respectively. Ma(SO ) and Ma(NO ) can be obtained by dissolving this hot pink metal in and , respectively. There are compounds of less common oxidation states, including Ma O (+1), MaN (+6), and Ru [Ma(CO) ] (−2). In organomadelungium compounds, madelungium is commonly bonded to four carbon atoms using +4 oxistate. Example of such compounds are tetramethylmadelungium (Ma(CH ) and MaMe ), both are colorless crystals. Physical properties Madelungium is a soft, hot pink metal that is not very nor . The color of that metal is far unlike most other metals, which are gray, but vivid colors of metals in period 8 are common. It is due to high s caused by very high number of electrons packed very close together, this phenomenon is called . Like most metals, madelungium is solid at (537°R, 25°C). It has a comparitively low melting point but its boiling point is about intermediate for a metal. It has a liquid range of 3939°R (2188°C) between 1366°R (486°C) (melting point) and 5305°R (2674°C) (boiling point). Its liquid ratio is 3.88, obtained by dividing boiling point by melting point using scale (in Rankine or Kelvin scale). This hot pink metal is twice as dense as the element above it , the densest known naturally-occurring element. The density of 44.57 g/cm combined with small volume of 10.4 cm in one mole would make this molar substance heavy, weighing 464 grams (16.36 ounces). In a molar volume, there are about 58 sextillion madelungium atoms, under six times more atoms than there are stars in the . Occurrence It is almost certain that madelungium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of madelungium in the universe by mass is 3.93 , which amounts to 1.32 kilograms, which would be enough to make two objects the mass of made out of pure madelungium. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of madelungium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Ma. : + + 50 n → Ma : + + 49 n → Ma Imaginative applications Because madelungium is hot pink, the metal can be used in jewelry for girls and women, but the metal sometimes oxidizes to reduce beauty of jewelry. The metal is most useful during time periods of low humidity, such as during winter months. If oxidized, it can be cleaned using reducing agents. If alloyed with small amounts of other metal such as , madelungium would be lot more incorrosive, thus making it more useful for all-year-round jewelry. It can also be used in electronics since it is a very good conductor of electricity, even as pure metal or as an alloy. However, these applications are useless due to instability with respect to radioactivity. So this metal can only be worn for one day before transmuting to an alloy of two product elements. Category:Kelvinides